Sonics injury
by BlazeSonic-Lover
Summary: Don't want to spoil
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic's Christmas illness**_

_**P.S. I do not own any sonic characters all sonic characters belong to sega and sonic team.(beware! This may have SONAZE so if you do not like any pairs or SONAZE do not read you hear me!)because no one listens to me.**_

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

It was a cold morning, and sonic was just getting up, ready for blaes Christmas partyat 12 o'clock. He was in a rush to get there early & he had Breakfastat 8:30 and then sonic went and got his shoes on and gloves then he got a jacket and Christmas hat on and busted out the door with tails behind him( still half asleep) "Sonic why'd you wake me up, it's9:00 "tails said still sleeping & trying to hover so he didn't get dragged along"you know me always early. CHAOS CONTROL! Sonic laughed and teleported to the next dimension . sonic appeared outside blazes house, blaze was still asleep then sonic noticed the mailman "Wow! I'm early! Well it's what you get for being fast." Sonic laughed like when he heard the name 'Baldy McNosehair'! Sonic knocked on the door and Blaze came and opened it half asleep .

B:why are you so early?

S: you know me!

B: HeHe! Yeah, well everyone will be here in an hour!

S:ok! So I'd better rest up

Sonic went to go sit on the couch, and turned the tv on.

Sonic grunted"there's nothing on!wait...nice! Batman"

One hour later!

Everyone had turned up and had a BBQlunch until 6:00. Then everyone had had dinner(which was chilli dogs and chips and Swiss rolls and nuggets) after everyone had finished they all went to bed and although sonic was tossing and turning. Sonic had a funny feeling in his stomach. Going pale Sonic was trying to sleep but couldn't only to the pain in his stomach. What do you think will happen to sonic?(answer in the comments)

Authors note: Sorry this was short

Chapter 2: morning illness

It was morning. Sonic was up early(but to get to the bathroom)Sonic was in the bathroom for awhile and Blaze was wondering if he was ok. Sonic couldn't take it! Sonic started throwing up everywhere, starting to want some water. 'I knew I should of chewed it!' Sonic thought, since last night he was eating a fair bit of chilli dogs whole! Sonic went to the kitchen to see if some water would help. Sonic didn't want to have a single meal apart from dinner which sonic only had a chicken Schnitzel " eat your vegetables!" blaze said "it will help" "Says you" sonic grunted. Blaze growled "fine, fine" sonic didn't feel hungry" at least one mouthful" blaze said. Sonic took a mouthful and headed off to bed "not hungry" sonic grunted and slept through the night . But after Midnight Sonic couldn't sleep because he started having a migraine!

Authors note: Sorry again, but I can't think of anything else.

Chapter 3: Christmas Day

The next day was Christmas Day. Sonic wouldn't wake up so Blaze got up and put Sonics presents next to his bed. Harry Potter Arrived"am I late?" Harry asked "yes"said blaze"very much so""sorry" "I will get Madam Promfrey from my world" Harry said as he disapparated back to hogwarts and came back in a flash!

Silver called dr Blake and said he will come in 1 minute because they live next door.

Chapter 4:"Sonic will live but only for 5 days " blaze burst into tears

5 DAYS LATER!

R.I.P

Sonic the hedgehog

Worlds fastest hedgehog and hero

"I hope everyone has a happy life"

"In loving memory of sonic the hedgehog you may now dig into the buffet!" Every one but blaze was hungry"it's ok blaze"Amy said"i miss him to, even shadow does look at him in the corner" Amy was right there were tears streaming down shadows face, silver and tails were crying too.

THE END!? ﾟﾚﾑ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ?MERRY CHRISTMAS‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sonic's Christmas illness**_

_**P.S. I do not own any sonic characters all sonic characters belong to sega and sonic team.(beware! This may have SONAZE so if you do not like any pairs or SONAZE do not read you hear me!)because no one listens to me.**_

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

It was a cold morning, and sonic was just getting up, ready for blaes Christmas partyat 12 o'clock. He was in a rush to get there early & he had Breakfastat 8:30 and then sonic went and got his shoes on and gloves then he got a jacket and Christmas hat on and busted out the door with tails behind him( still half asleep) "Sonic why'd you wake me up, it's9:00 "tails said still sleeping & trying to hover so he didn't get dragged along"you know me always early. CHAOS CONTROL! Sonic laughed and teleported to the next dimension . sonic appeared outside blazes house, blaze was still asleep then sonic noticed the mailman "Wow! I'm early! Well it's what you get for being fast." Sonic laughed like when he heard the name 'Baldy McNosehair'! Sonic knocked on the door and Blaze came and opened it half asleep .

B:why are you so early?

S: you know me!

B: HeHe! Yeah, well everyone will be here in an hour!

S:ok! So I'd better rest up

Sonic went to go sit on the couch, and turned the tv on.

Sonic grunted"there's nothing on!wait...nice! Batman"

One hour later!

Everyone had turned up and had a BBQlunch until 6:00. Then everyone had had dinner(which was chilli dogs and chips and Swiss rolls and nuggets) after everyone had finished they all went to bed and although sonic was tossing and turning. Sonic had a funny feeling in his stomach. Going pale Sonic was trying to sleep but couldn't only to the pain in his stomach. What do you think will happen to sonic?(answer in the comments)

Authors note: Sorry this was short

Chapter 2: morning illness

It was morning. Sonic was up early(but to get to the bathroom)Sonic was in the bathroom for awhile and Blaze was wondering if he was ok. Sonic couldn't take it! Sonic started throwing up everywhere, starting to want some water. 'I knew I should of chewed it!' Sonic thought, since last night he was eating a fair bit of chilli dogs whole! Sonic went to the kitchen to see if some water would help. Sonic didn't want to have a single meal apart from dinner which sonic only had a chicken Schnitzel " eat your vegetables!" blaze said "it will help" "Says you" sonic grunted. Blaze growled "fine, fine" sonic didn't feel hungry" at least one mouthful" blaze said. Sonic took a mouthful and headed off to bed "not hungry" sonic grunted and slept through the night . But after Midnight Sonic couldn't sleep because he started having a migraine!

Authors note: Sorry again, but I can't think of anything else.

Chapter 3: Christmas Day

The next day was Christmas Day. Sonic wouldn't wake up so Blaze got up and put Sonics presents next to his bed. Harry Potter Arrived"am I late?" Harry asked "yes"said blaze"very much so""sorry" "I will get Madam Promfrey from my world" Harry said as he disapparated back to hogwarts and came back in a flash!

Silver called dr Blake and said he will come in 1 minute because they live next door.

Chapter 4:"Sonic will live but only for 5 days " blaze burst into tears

5 DAYS LATER!

R.I.P

Sonic the hedgehog

Worlds fastest hedgehog and hero

"I hope everyone has a happy life"

"In loving memory of sonic the hedgehog you may now dig into the buffet!" Every one but blaze was hungry"it's ok blaze"Amy said"i miss him to, even shadow does look at him in the corner" Amy was right there were tears streaming down shadows face, silver and tails were crying too.

THE END!? ﾟﾚﾑ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ?MERRY CHRISTMAS‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️


End file.
